1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device having a mirror function and a touch function, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (“FPD”) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device due to its lightweight and thinness compared to a cathode-ray tube (“CRT”) display device. Typical examples of the flat panel display device include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device. Compared to the LCD, the OLED has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED display device may be made thinner than the LCD because the OLED display device does not require a backlight. In the OLED display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength is emitted.
Recently, a mirror OLED device reflecting an image of an object (or target) that is located in front of the OLED device by including a reflective member has been developed. In addition, an OLED device having a mirror function and a touch function has been developed.